NBC/Other
1931–1946 NBC 1931.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 19.36.32.png|First broadcast from a RCA newsreel (1936) 1942–1946 nbc1944.jpg 1946–1952 200px-1953 NBC Logo.PNG nbc1949.JPG nbc1950.JPG nbc1950s.jpg 1952–1959 NBC_1952.jpg NBC_1952a.jpg NBC 1953 Animated.gif|1952 Animated Ident 1954–1959 Nbc 2.jpg nbc1954-color.jpg|The color version. There was not a peacock back then. This was not even a color opening. Xylophone Logo 1954.gif|N-B-C Xylophone NBC 1956–1957 nbc1956.JPG|NBC Presentation in RCA color NBC 1956.jpg 1957–1962 NBCPeacock.jpg|1957 variation NBC 1956 Animated.gif|1956 Animated Version 1959 NBC Peacock 1962–1975 Nbc color ident a.jpg|1962 variation NBCPeacockPink.jpg|Pink Peacock on April Fools Day from 1965. Also after this logo the announcer says "It just starts in black & white!" NBCSneezing.jpg|Allergic to its feathers. Seen on comedy shows from 1965. Also seen on April Fools Day 1967 NBC 1962 Animated.gif|1962 Animated Version NBC Peacock Network ID "In Living Color" (1968) High Quality NBC Peacock Network I.D. "In Living Color" (1965) High Quality 1959–1975 1959–1963 nbc1960sopen.jpg Nbc1960s.jpg NBC 1960 B.jpg Nbc1961.jpg 1963–1965 Nbc_colorsnakelogo1959.jpg Nbc snake2.jpg NBCBLACKANDWHITE1960'S.jpg NBC Snake 1959 Animated.gif|1963 Animated Version 1965–1975 NBC Productions 1966.png NBC Productions 1960s.jpg NBC 1965 Animated.gif|1965 Animated Version nbc1975_a.jpg|''Super Season (You're Gonna Like It A lot)'' (1975), designed by Dennis Lo at Edstan Studio NBC "The Snake" Logo (1968) 1976–1979 nbc1976.jpg|Network ID From 1976 NBC Animated 1976.gif|NBC N Animated Nbc 6 tape218.jpg|Network ID From 1977 nbc1978_a.jpg|Network ID from 1978 nbc1976_a.JPG|''All The Best'' (1976) nbc1978.jpg|''NBSee Us'' (1978) NBCWNBC1979TESTCARD.png|Test Card 1979–1986 nbc1979_b.jpg|''Proud as a Peacock'' (1979) NBC_1979_1.jpg nbc1980_a.JPG|''Proud as a Peacock'' (1980) NBC_1979.jpg nbc1980.JPG NBC_1980_2.jpg Nbc pride showing id 1981a.jpg|''Our Pride Is Showing'' (1981) nbc1984.jpg|''Let's All Be There'' (1984) NBCLet'sAllBeThere1.jpg Nbc ident 1985a.jpg|''Let's All Be There'' (1985) Nbcmonday.jpeg|NBC Monday Night At The Movies (1979) Nbcmovie.jpeg|NBC Movie of the Week (1980) bigevent79.jpg|The Big Event (1979) nbcsundaybigevent79.JPG|The Sunday Big Event (1980) nbcspecial1980.JPG|NBC Special (1980) NBC Special 1983.JPG|NBC Special (1983) 1982–1983 Nbc justwatchusnow promo 1982a.jpg|''Just Watch Us Now'' (1982) Nbc_peacock82.jpg Nbc bethere promo 1983a.jpg|''Be There'' (1983) 1986–present NBC logo peacock.png NBC 1986 Animated.gif|NBC 1986 Animated Nbc comehome promo a.jpg|Come Home to NBC (1986) Nbc comehome730 1987a.jpg|Come Home to NBC (1987) Nbc comehometothebest89b.jpg|Come Home to The Best Only On NBC (1988) File:NBC_Come_Home_to_the_Best_1989.png|Only on NBC (1989) Nbc theplacetobe 1990a.jpg|The Place To Be! (1990) Nbc special nbafinals a.jpg|NBC Special NBC MORE COLORFUL.png|More Colorful Ident (2011) NBC 2013 Animated.gif|2013 variation NBC_Peacock_1986_Green.svg|NBC's "Green is Universal" logo from November 2007 NBC_Peacock_1986_Purple.svg|Version with feathers colored in shades of violet NBC_Peacock_1986_Yellow.svg|Version with feathers colored in shades of yellow NBC_Peacock_1986_Blue.svg|Version with feathers colored in shades of blue NBC Olympics.svg|NBC Olympics logo NBC International Presents (1986) 1992–2001 Network IDs From 1993, NBC commissioned several artists to produce network ID's for NBC. Most of these idents aired until 2002. NBC - Bread.jpg|'David Daniels' NBC - Kalidoscope.jpg|'Peter Maxx' xaos.gif|'XAOS' spumco.gif|'Spumco/John Kricfalusi' hirschfeld.gif|'Al Hirschfield' NBC - Origami.jpg|'Origami' NBC Next ID's.jpg|'Airport' NBC Next ID's-001.jpg|'Puzzle' NBC Next ID's-002.jpg|'Etch-a-Sketch' NBC Next ID's-003.jpg|'Spirograph' NBC Next ID's-004.jpg|'Weightlifting' NBC - Toes.jpg|'Feet' NBC - Marbles.jpg|'Marbles' paint.gif|'Paint' meter.gif|'Scale' peacocktv.gif|'Peacock TV' logoggggf.gif|'Mechanical' ice.gif|'Ice Sculpture' Artworks Special logos 2001 911 nbc.png|NBC 9/11 Special Logo (Used from September 2001 - January 2002) Nbc logo.png 2011 NBC_1986_Hop.svg|Hop variation. Holiday NBC_1986_Green.svg|NBC's "Green is Universal" logo NBC_1986_Valentine's_Day.svg|Valentine's Day logo NBC_1986_Halloween.svg|Halloween logo NBC_1986_Blue.svg On Screen Bug NBC.jpg|On-screen bug NBCONSCREEN.png KNBC.jpg|On-screen bug used from KNBC's "Get the Picture". NBC21713.png|On-screen bug used from the Super Bowl XLIII Merry-madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg|On-screen green bug from Merry Madagascar (2009) Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|On-screen bug from Scared Shrekless (2010, A) Scared-shrekless-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg|On-screen bug from Scared Shrekless (2010, B) Category:NBC Category:Special logos Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Corporation Category:General Electric Category:RCA